


Hindsight

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Hindsight (TV 2015)
Genre: But i wrote it a while back, F/M, This is probably the only story for this "ship", ehhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Becca figures out why she's starting her life over.





	Hindsight

I didn’t come back because of Sean. That’s obvious. I didn’t come back for Andy. Though part of me wished I did. And I didn’t come back to fix my life. But I did come back for a reason.

 

At first, I didn’t know what it was. Traveling back in time had a purpose, but what was it? Well, now I know.

 

“I think I’m in love,” the words are so simple yet took so much energy just to say. Breathing after that became hard. Thinking became hard. God, looking at Lalli and her glaring eyes was even hard.

 

“You what?” she whispers, “With who?”

 

“Um…” I knew. Didn’t mean she had to. I couldn’t tell her, “It doesn’t matter right now. The thing is I’m in love with him and it’s just wrong. It’s never going to happen.”

 

“Wait wait. Why not? Who wouldn’t want you?”

 

I know one person, “Lalli, just-”

 

“No, ‘Lalli, just,’ nothing. If you actually love him, you need to go for him. No questions asked.

 

“B-But… okay, if I tell you, promise no matter what that you will love me, all right?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Oh, God. She was going to hate me. For all kinds of reasons. Why am I doing this? Ruining my life and my best friend’s. All because of what? Some feeling that I might have feelings for the worst person in the world to have feelings for? I’m going to ruin this life. Just like I ruined the last one. But I have to tell. Someone. Anyone. Just to relieve some of the stress, “Lalli… um… i-it’s… Jamie.”

 

Silence. Just like I thought. A confused look washing over her features. This is so wrong.

 

“J-Jamie? Y-You’re brother Jamie? My ex-boyfriend Jamie?”

 

“Yes, tha- wait, what? Ex?”

 

She looks around, “Well, yeah. We broke up yesterday. I was going to tell you today, but-”

 

“What happened?” is it wrong to be this happy about this? I think it is.

 

“We just decided… I mean…” she’s tripping over her words. Lalli doesn’t trip over her words unless she’s hiding something.

 

“Lalli? What’s the reason?”

 

“Becca, what if… you knew something that could make someone else very happy, but wasn’t sure if you should tell since it’s supposed to be a secret. Would you tell?” her breathing becomes rigid like it usually does when she goes on a rant. A secret? What kind of secret? Could it be that… no… could it be?

 

“Lalli,” my hand reaches out for hers, squeezing to push back my fears, “Please. I need some kind leverage here. Does he… you know… did he tell you something?”

 

“Becca,” she brushes her other hand over mine, “He did tell me something… He likes you.”

 

Oh, my God.

 

Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God.

 

“He does?” is this really happening.

 

“Yes, and I think you should tell him. Talk to him. He deserves to know.”

 

“But, Lalli, what about you? You guys just broke up.

 

“It stings, yeah, but if you both have these feelings, it needs to be given a shot, right? As weird as it is.”

 

She’s too perfect, “Lalli, I love you. Thank you.”  
*******************************************  
His door creaked. I peeked inside to see him just laying there, eyes staring hard at the ceiling. Very intently. I cracked the door further. Too far. His eyes quickly shifted over to me, widening the second he noticed.

 

“Hey, there,” that monotone sound in his voice. Oh, I love that.

 

“Hey,” slowly I make my way in and over to his bed, “I heard about you and Lalli. Are you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah. Just wasn’t meant to be, you know. It’s whatever.”  
“Yeah, I guess,” This is it. This is the time to tell him. You already know he likes you, so there’s no fear here. Right?

 

“Jamie, um… there’s something I need to talk to you about. And I hope you’re okay with it because I’ve been racking my brain about how it happened an-”

 

“Did she tell you?” the sound in his voice, the frightening sound of fear. Oh, God.

 

“Tell me what?” maybe he couldn’t tell that I was lying.

 

“You know. She told you.”

 

He knows, “Jamie…”

 

“Geez, Becca, i-it’s not… I know it seems bad, but-”

 

There he goes. Rambling. Only when he’s nervous does he ramble this much. And I listen as he embarrasses himself. My eyes move down to his mouth continuing to spit out whatever it wants to. His lips… have they always been that soft looking? So fragile. But I bet they’re strong, too. Could make any girl melt. I’m melting just by looking at them. That’s when I let go. I pushed myself forward and planted my lips right on his. He's taken aback, of course. Then, he just melts against me. His hands slip into my hair tugging at it. The gruffy feel of his beard is oddly sensational bringing a whirl of desire over me.

 

“I love you,” I gasp. Lips immediately going back to his.

 

“I love you, too,” he pushes me back. Never taking a finger off of me.

 

The rest of the night is ours.


End file.
